


Day 4: Disguises

by authenticcadence18



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sort Of, ladybug and chat noir go to comic con, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticcadence18/pseuds/authenticcadence18
Summary: When the akuma Ladybug and Chat Noir are tracking leads them to a superhero con, they disguise themselves...as themselves.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815265
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	Day 4: Disguises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing some one-shots for Ladynoir July! What days will I write for? How many fics will I be able to finish? 
> 
> ...only Ahtohallan knows.

* * *

“....are you sure this is necessary?” Ladybug hissed to her partner, inwardly cursing the cheap spandex she’d been wearing for over an hour. “There’s Ladybugs and Chat Noirs everywhere. Surely we could sneak around in our real costumes and not be spotted.”

“You can never be too careful, m’lady!” Chat whispered back. “Sometimes the best disguise is a terrible one.” 

“...couldn’t I have at least MADE US some terrible costumes??” Ladybug replied as they slipped past a booth selling superhero-themed artwork. “I DO own a sewing machine, remember?”

“Ah ah ah, that would’ve brought too much attention towards us too,” Chat replied. “Unique, homemade costumes would be far more interesting to these people than the ‘Official Ladybug and Chat Noir’ outfits sold by the company that made the movie about us last year. THESE costumes are the most generic you can find, which means no one will notice us.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with wearing inexpensive, main-brand costumes to a con!!” he announced to no one in particular. “All forms of cosplay are valid!!”

“....who is he talking to…?” Ladybug muttered to herself. 

“But, for the purposes of our stakeout, it’s the perfect cover,” Chat concluded with a grin. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “....anyone who chooses to wear this costume deserves a badge of honor…” she grumbled, rubbing her arms and grimacing. “It’s so itchy.”

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir--also known to a select few as Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste--had been trailing an elusive akuma for the past few days. The akuma had been leaving them clues to aid in their search...apparently the victim’s schtick was inspired by the children’s show she’d been forced to watch for hours on end while babysitting before succumbing to Hawkmoth’s akumatization as a means of escape. The most recent clue had pointed them to the Superhero Convention taking place in Paris that weekend. The Paris Convention Center had been converted into a celebration of all-things heroic...and seeing as Ladybug and Chat Noir were by far Paris’ most popular heroes, costumes and merchandise for the duo far outweighed any representation for other heroes (both fictional and real). 

It had been Adrien’s idea to attend the convention as their superhero selves, but in disguise. Marinette hadn’t been too keen on entering an akuma-infested convention center without the protection of their miraculous suits, but Adrien assured her they’d be recognized in a minute in their real outfits. 

“These people know everything there is to know about us,” Adrien had explained. 

"Well...almost everything." At that, he'd grinned slyly and planted a quick kiss on Marinette's temple. “If we want to take the akuma by surprise, we’ll have to blend in until the last minute...then we can transform and defeat her once and for all.” 

Looking back, Marinette suspected said kiss had addled her brain long enough for her to agree to her boyfriend’s crazy plan without asking where he’d be getting their costumes from. 

* * *

“..you know, you seem to know a lot about this ‘con’ stuff…” Ladybug pointed out as her partner briefly gawked over a vintage Wonder Woman poster before regaining his composure and continuing to walk at her side. 

“I may dabble in a little cosplay every now and then…” Chat replied with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Ladybug hit her partner with a deadpan stare, and he flinched. 

“Okay, so, MAYBE I’ve never actually been to a con before this...my father is way too strict to ever let me do something like that...but I’ve always wanted to go to one! So I’ve watched a ton of panels on YouTube, read articles about how they work, tried making cosplays with the clothes I already have when my father thinks I’m practicing piano...that sort of thing.” 

Ladybug chuckled and ruffled his hair, suddenly not as bothered by the cheap mask pinching her eyes. “Maybe the akuma can wait, then!  We’re here, we’re all dressed up...maybe we can have a bit of fun before we find her.” 

Chat’s eyes widened. “Wait...really? You mean it? But I thought you wanted to get this over with as soon as possible! You know...since you hate the costumes. And there’s an akuma on the loose.”    
  
Ladybug shrugged and grinned. “Look, if these disguises really are as good as you say they are, the akuma won’t be able to find us...and it isn’t like she’s going to do anything particularly evil, either. All she wanted was a break from watching Blue’s Clues with her baby cousin, which I totally get...I think this chase is a way of prolonging the inevitable for her.” 

“She probably got stuck watching Joe’s episodes….” Chat murmured meaningfully. 

Ladybug took Chat’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Come on. I don’t mind wearing an itchy outfit for a few hours if it means getting to have fun with you. Let’s go find a line to stand in and some expensive merchandise to admire without actually buying it.” 

Tears glistened in Chat’s eyes as he followed his girlfriend through the crowd. “...I am so in love with her right now.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The idea of Ladybug and Chat Noir wearing cheap versions of their own costumes to a con amuses me to no end, LOL. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> (Also, I don't remember actually being angry with Joe for replacing Steve on Blues Clues. Is that weird? I think I liked them both, lol. What about you guys?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! The premise of this little fic amuses me to no end😂. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> (Also, how do you guys feel about Joe replacing Steve in Blues Clues? I don't actually remember being mad about it as a kid. I think I liked both of them...is that weird? LOL)


End file.
